There are a variety of electrical connectors adapted to provide continuous electrical circuits between two individual printed circuit boards oriented at right or oblique angles to one another when assembled. The connectors are generally used for two different types of electrical connections—power level and signal level. Power level connections typically have higher voltage and higher current that removes oxidation by burning it off, which assists in maintaining the contact integrity. Signal level connections, however, have very low amplitude current that would be measured in microamps up to a few milliamps (e.g., approximately 30 μA to 30 mA) and/or low-voltage (e.g., approximately 2V to 5V). If a signal level connection does not maintain sufficient force at the points of contact, environmental factors may cause oxidation and corrosion at the point of contact, which could interfere with the electrical connection.